


The Demons Familiar

by Jordan3llie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan3llie/pseuds/Jordan3llie
Summary: Lilith had always been used to the reality of being a demon clinging to the notion of a human life.  She had fought most of her life, craving normalcy.  As a daughter of Hecate, a witch, she knew her fight would be trying.  To find herself as the lost daughter of the Legendary Dark Knight made her fight that much harder.  Finally meeting her half-brother Dante threw her into a world she found herself loving more, and a love for a man she could never have foreseen.Taking place prior to, during and after the events of Devil May Cry V, this alternate universe provides an insight to a pairing many consider doomed to elimination before it can even begin.





	1. Prologue and Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith had always been used to the reality of being a demon clinging to the notion of a human life. She had fought most of her life, craving normalcy. As a daughter of Hecate, a witch, she knew her fight would be trying. To find herself as the lost daughter of the Legendary Dark Knight made her fight that much harder. Finally meeting her half-brother Dante threw her into a world she found herself loving more, and a love for a man she could never have foreseen.
> 
> Taking place prior to, during and after the events of Devil May Cry V, this alternate universe provides an insight to a pairing many consider doomed to elimination before it can even begin.

**Prologue**

To this day, I’m still not sure how it truly all began. Did it begin when I caught his eye on the train? When I caught that flash of white hair, with a confident smile that reached up to his eyes? His pale blue eyes? My headphones were in and the world was blocked out, but somehow, I knew he could hear my voice in his head chiming along to the lyrics. Not many could have done that, and I still see his smile widen in my reverie as I skipped through the tracks in my phone to find the most obnoxious music I owned. I tell myself I was only doing it to make sure he could hear me, telepathy was new to me then after all. Still, most people shrugged away my voice in their head, believing it to be nothing more than a figment of the imagination. He didn’t, he knew it was me, was it then that this began?

What about when he followed me to my office? The smirk on the face of the younger boy as clear as glass, despite his attempts to hide his amusement from us both as they followed me through the streets of the bleak city around us. The curiosity in those eyes couldn’t have been mistaken for anything else. He knew I was different, he just didn’t know how. It became a regular thing, the two of them stalking me, not saying a word and simply listening to the music I broadcast for their benefit. The younger boy, clearly being some relation to him, didn’t always appear to be quite so enthusiastic about this. It took weeks before I finally allowed them to hear me speak directly to them, even then I would never speak aloud. Telling them my name probably should have been my first greeting in hindsight. That probably would have been better than any of the sarcastic comments that streamed through my head in jest. I never used to think, I knew who _he_ was after all.

Or how about when I spoke my first words to him? Since discovering the joys of telepathy, coupled with my general dislike for social interaction unless necessary, I’d found little reason to speak aloud with him or his short-haired counterpart (or the two females that always hovered nearby for that matter). I’d enjoyed the bond I had formed with each of them, speaking just didn’t seem to be needed. At least, until he simply insisted I showed him what else I was capable of. He’d already come to terms with my maternal demon lineage; being a witch meant that was unavoidable. I channelled the magic I had then through music, I found it to be far more elegant than other methods employed by the remainder of my kind that existed.

I still remember each of those days as clearly as if they had only taken place moments ago. All those small situations that just seemed so insignificant. The friendships that grew from those moments would last lifetimes, and the love that would follow could easily transcend even that. Had I known all this back then, I may easily have run far and never looked back. Especially as my paternal lineage became known to all. Discovering the existence of an older half-sibling certainly put a spanner in the works of the Sparda legend. Realising that the half-sibling in question was therefore a full demon made life a little harder for a time too. For him at least, as it proved to make little difference to my true mate when we finally met.

So, to answer my question of beginnings, I guess it all began when I met my youngest brother Dante.

* * *

**Chapter I**

I sat in the car pretending to listen intently to the radio. The presenter chattered away with the latest 06:00am news broadcast for the city. I caught the tail-end of a sentence commenting on a recent increase in demon sightings. Nero sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat, squirming away from the heaters. It was April, so it was only logical to me that I still felt cold during the early hours of the morning.

‘ _Will you just sit still?_ ’ I sighed internally, exasperated with the boy. He wasn’t the only one suffering from sleep deprivation. He gave me a look of equal irritation. ‘ _Look, I’m sorry it’s warm in here, but I’m cold. I’m always cold. We shouldn’t be here for much longer anyway, our shift is nearly up, and Lady will take over soon enough_ ,’ I made a conscious effort to ensure my words reached his mind slowly and deliberately, attempting to reassure him. He hadn’t gotten used to conversing telepathically yet, meaning he often missed parts of my sentences and he usually replied aloud. He hated it, especially as it always garnered looks from passers-by.

The heaters also aided in keeping the cars windows clear, allowing us to see across the darkened street and into the alleyway opposite. We had been waiting for six hours now, taking over from Trish and Dante who had only been so happy to leave. Dante was never good at sitting still for stakeouts. I much preferred Nero’s company for that reason alone.

“What are we even waiting for at this point Lilith?” Nero hummed quietly. “We’ve been here far too long and nothing’s happening, I’m bored. More important than that, I’m tired and Kyrie is going to kill me if I miss another breakfast,” I smirked at that, his relationship with that girl had always confused me. All she ever seemed to want to do of late was kill him for one thing or another.

‘ _Like Dante said, someone’s trafficking human girls to higher demons for who knows what reasons. The last few deals went down here, according to Lady anyway, and we’re waiting to find out who the scumbag is_ ,’ I replied carefully, still refusing to speak out. The volume control on my voice was appalling given that I so rarely used it nowadays.

“Yes, but that’s Dante’s contract, not mine,” he grumbled. I rolled my eyes, I knew he cared. The problem was that right now he cared about getting out of my overly warm car, food and sleep more.

‘ _He’s my brother, he asked nicely and… you’re better company_ ,’ was my only response. I kept it short to discourage any further conversation. He wasn’t the only one who was tired, I wanted to remind him. I pulled my jacket closer around me, sinking into the fleece lining and trying to pretend it was my mattress. I looked again at Nero to see him shrug, and then return to fidgeting quietly away from the heaters.

My phone began to vibrate gently across the dashboard, indicating our time here was up. As the alarm stopped, I caught a glimpse of Lady sauntering towards the passenger side door. For so early in the morning, she appeared surprisingly cheerful. Clearly a morning person, unlike myself. I looked across the street one last time to the filthy alleyway, now dimly lit by the rising sun behind me. Lady tapped the window gently and peered through with an impish grin. I rolled the window down, at which Nero began to subtly shift towards the cool breeze now sweeping through the car.

“Anything?” was all she asked. She knew better than to waste time when Nero’s breakfast was on the line, despite the urge to taunt him. So much like Dante, I mused absentmindedly before turning my attention back to Lady, who was now leaning on the open window frame.

“Two drug deals and a happy four am for some guy with what I hope was a prostitute,” Nero responded tiredly, “He paid her and left, so nothing too suspicious there I guess, otherwise not our problem and nothing else,” she nodded, the smile fading from her face to be replaced by an expression I had come to call her ‘business face’.

“Nice, well you guys can head off now, I’ve got it covered now. Hopefully this shouldn’t last too much longer,” damn right, this had already been my shift pattern for the last week, I complained to myself. “Will you be going home or to the shop Lil?” I hated it when people shortened my name, but Lady was not one of those I made a habit of conversing with, so she wasn’t to know. It wasn’t that I didn’t like her, I simply hadn’t spent enough time with her to forge a decent telepathic link. My outward appearance of a girl in her late twenties possibly also suggested that nicknames were something I had, despite the reality being that I was the eldest of this dysfunctional little family, Dante included.

“I’ll probably head home after taking Nero back home first, then I’ll go see him,” I fought to keep my voice as quiet as possible, whispering was something I had entirely lost the ability to do in recent months it seemed. Lady nodded, her short hair bouncing with the motion. She rapped the roof of the car once more in farewell as I rolled the window up. I turned the key in the ignition and drove away. The drive back through the city, to the docks and onto the ferry was quiet, the streets stood empty as the sun continued to rise in the sky, casting a light orange hue across the windows of buildings I drove past. I looked briefly over to Nero to see he had begun to sink lower into the chair as sleep began to claim him, his hood pulled over his eyes and his coat wrapped around him, before turning my eyes back to the road.

Pulling up next to the garage of his home I braked sharply, just enough to stir the boy from his sleep. Hearing a faint groan from within the hood of his coat, Nero began to move. I killed the engine just in time to see his newest acquaintance, Nicoletta, pull the garage door up. Another morning person, I noted to myself. Nico was already dressed with a cigarette in hand, the other lazily crossing her body as Nero emerged from the car. 

“Any longer an’ I thought Kyrie might actually lose her shit,” Nico teased, her southern drawl made everything she said sound so effortless. I admit, I didn’t entirely know how Kyrie allowed such a close friendship between Nero and her, even I found myself drawn. She wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes. I shook my thoughts aside and exited the car, just far enough to lean on the frame of the open door.

“Back in one piece, as always Nico. You should know by now I would never allow our dear Nero to misbehave,” I responded, just loud enough for the pair to hear. She let out a small guffaw, whilst Nero simply shook his head, “Anything you need me to pass on to Dante, Nero?” I addressed him directly and aloud for Nico’s benefit. Despite my preference for telepathy and general lack of social skills, I still understood how humans could feel so uncomfortable with it. Humans like Kyrie and Nico, whose general interactions with true demons like myself had been somewhat unfavourable in the past. Nero just shook his head again.

“Just let the old bastard know I’m done with the early mornings, if he wants my help he can have it at a reasonable hour,” he hesitated before adding, “Catch you later Lilith,” he gave a weak smile, before turning and walking through the garage and into the house. I began to climb back in to the driver’s seat when I felt a light hand on my shoulder. 

“Hey, you know you’re welcome to stay right? You might be a demon, witch or whatever but Kyrie only minds Dante, really. Might be nice for the extra company, y’know?” I could tell she meant well, Nico always made an effort to be friendly with me and treat me like she did Nero. She stared at me earnestly from behind those red-rimmed glass, but I gave her the warmest smile I could muster before shaking my head. I measured my words carefully before replying.

“Thanks Nico, really. I ought to let Dante know what’s going on though, even if what’s going on is absolutely nothing,”

“Well how about dinner tonight? Me an’ Nero are gonna to be working on the RV all day so Kyrie’s cooking. Y’know she always cooks too much, I’m sure she won’t mind!” behind her smile there was a small amount of pleading. She didn’t want to be a third wheel again, I couldn’t blame her. I smiled again and nodded slowly.

“Sure, I won’t pass up a free meal and some company. It should give my voice some practice too, I’ve been in my own head far too much of late,” I admitted, and Nico’s smile broadened.

“Great! I’ll let ‘em know, just head on back over whenever, sugar. Dinner should be on the table by six. You can bring that dog o’ yours or even give us a hand on the RV,” she winked. She turned on her heels and walked away. I looked around once more before taking my seat in the car. The streets were slowly coming alive, ready for the day ahead. Mothers were dragging their bleary-eyed children out of their beds by now while the fathers prepared to leave for work. Such a stereotype, I considered, it’s not the same for all families after all. Light clouds had begun to form in the brightening sky and the sun had now risen.

I had often wondered how a normal life may have felt, my adoptive parents had never really understood just how much they had taken on when they found me wandering the streets as a child. I was petulant, and without my real mother to teach me, my powers often raised problems. I scared other children, and my father. It was only after my adoptive mother finally revealed that she was like me that I began to take control of it all. “Daughters of Hecate” she had called us both. I hated that name, there was such a thing as too human, and the term just felt exactly that. It was a label, and that meant I wasn’t normal. Then again, when you outlive those who cared for you through old age, normalcy tends to lose all meaning in the end. I pulled myself from my thoughts, shaking my head and smiling at my memories. I turned the ignition once again, put the car in reverse, backed onto the road again and drove away towards the docks and Devil May Cry. 

Upon arrival, the street was empty and appeared as abandoned as it always had done. The lights of the shop exterior were out, signalling to passers-by of its closure. To those in the know, it simply meant that my youngest brother hadn’t paid the bills for the second month in a row. I locked the car and walked towards to doors, noting the flaking paint surrounding the handles and hinges. In true Dante style, if the state of his shop bothered him, he never let it show.

I unlocked the door and walked in. The first thing to hit me was the smell of day-old pizza. It truly worried me that it was all my brother ever seemed to eat. How he stayed in any form of good condition for his work was far beyond even my understanding. I looked around the darkened room to see clothes strewn across every item of furniture and inwardly sighed. The room looked a little more than lived in now and was bordering on the conditions I would have expected from a farm yard. I closed the doors quietly behind me and made my way to the desk at the back of the room. Behind it sat my little brother, feet up on the desk and a magazine on questionable topics covering his eyes. He could almost be mistaken for peaceful when he was like this. That didn’t mean I appreciated that he was able to sleep while I had been stuck in the driver’s seat of a car all night.

I moved away from the desk and around the room briskly, ripping open the curtains on each window before opening them in turn to allow some semblance of fresh air through. I seldom gave any consideration to cleaning the place, it seemed to that any effort to do so would probably end in vain. At least, that is what Trish reminded me whenever the urge arose to try. At the thought of her, I looked around the office space once more and wondered if she had dared to stay the night. Based on the distinct mess piling up on the only sofa in the room, I was happy to hazard a guess that she hadn’t.

Returning to the desk, I kicked Dante’s feet sharply from off its surface and rolled his chair back. Dante awoke with a start, tearing the magazine away from his face and reaching for one of his many guns. With a flick of my wrist and a light hum from my lips, anything nearby that he may have even been able to consider a weapon flew out of his reach. I moved between him and the desk, leaning on its edge tentatively whilst waiting for Dante to regain his composure. After a few short moments, he had already relaxed back in to his chair, arms folded behind his head and one leg resting back on the desk to my side.

“Lilith! To what do I owe the pleasure?” he looked over to the wall clock to make some sort of point, ignoring that it read nine at night when it was barely even past ten in the morning, “How are you even still awake? You must have been up a solid twenty-four hours by now,” he stated, stretching out like a cat in the sun. 

‘ _I just assumed you’d at least like to know that Nero and I saw sweet fuck all for the better part of six hours this morning_ ,’ there was no need to talk with Dante, he could catch every sentence I sent his way with little effort on my part. I had always assumed that the reasoning for which was one of two things; that he was my brother or that he was more demon than Nero and the others. To be frank, it could easily have been neither of those things. He was also rather practiced at swapping between speaking aloud and within his mind now.

‘ _Damn_ ,’ was his only response. I knew he had been hopeful that we would have seen something by now.

‘ _Be fair Dante, the information your client gave us was… tenuous at best. The only eye witness account to any of these dealings is from one of the poor girls involved. It’s hardly surprising that the intel might be wrong. If they’re even half as smart as we’re giving them credit for, they’d know not to let the girls recognise where they are or where they’re going_ ,’ he nodded silently in agreement, a brief look of frustration crossing his features. He uncrossed his arms and sat forward.

‘I _guess you’re right, but we need the pay from this job, and to get that we need results_ ,’ he sighed, ‘ _Ah I know, I know it’s a waiting game. You don’t need to give me that look_ ,’ my face presented an expression of frustration, not too dissimilar to the look I gave Nero when he complained.

‘ _It hardly matters, they will make a mistake eventually. That being said, I don’t think these stakeouts are really working_ ,’ I began, preparing myself for any arguments or unnecessary jokes Dante would more than likely respond with, ‘ _Nero told me to let you know he’s done with them. He does have other priorities, after all_ ,’ I finished my line of thought, ensuring that he had heard me. Dante rolled his eyes and huffed.

‘ _Gimme a break, he’s just bored! It’s only cos he’d rather be home scr-_ ‘

‘ _Let’s not finish that sentence, shall we?_ ’ Dante opened his mouth to argue back, and I gave my brother a sharp look, something I was fairly practiced at by this point. He paused slightly before relaxing back into his chair, smirking.

‘ _You know it’s true, you’re only acting so indifferent cos you’re not getting any_ ,’ He taunted, blue eyes lighting up when I shifted my weight uncomfortably. This was not a conversation I particularly wanted to have, especially given they way it had ended last time. Nonetheless, I wasn’t about to let him have the last word.

‘ _Remind me, who’s fault is that?_ ’ I started, it was his turn to feel uncomfortable. He was only half a demon, after all. Conversations about what had almost happened between us before finding out I was his dear sister never ended in his favour, especially when a true demon such as myself hadn’t seen any issue with the matter, ‘ _It’s not my fault the idea of us made you want to duck and run for cover. If you keep reminding me of the issue, I might start to think you’ve changed your mind_ ,’ I leaned forward towards him suggestively. Now it was just a game of chicken. I never liked losing. I moved away from the desk and delicately placed my hands on either arm of his chair, pinning him in place. I looked into his eyes intently, breaking my stare just often enough to stare as his lips teasingly. The smirk dancing on his lips disappeared quite quickly then.

“Ok ok, I get it! Now back off you creep,” he snapped, chuckling lightly to assure me that he was not quite as upset as he may have sounded and holding both hands up in surrender. I smiled in satisfaction and moved away, walking around the desk to put space between us. Any such feelings or desires towards Dante had long been extinguished by his initial rejection and now he was simply my brother. I would always him treat as such, give or take a few moments of teasing now and then.

Or, at least, that’s what I kept telling myself. After all, things had actually seemed to be progressing well before then. A few looks here and there, physical contact that had lingered on for just a second longer than it should have and then of course there was the fact that I could always see what he was thinking, even if he couldn’t for me. It wasn’t his fault, unlike most of Sparda’s descendants, there was no familial look to me. No blue eyes and certainly no white hair, just the vibrant auburns of autumn leaves and emerald green eyes that signified my status as a Daughter. 

I was always assured by my adoptive mother that these traits of mine had meant I was a highborn Daughter, or ‘pure’ as she liked to call me, she certainly didn’t share them. That was the most information I could garner about the woman who I should have called mother. I only knew of my paternal relation to the Legendary Knight thanks to the fact that the auburns that I so unwaveringly swore were natural actually disguised the colour I had fought to keep secret through magic. A magic that, when pushed to my limits, would falter and allow the true colours to slip through. Not so ‘pure’ after all, I would often chastise myself with. It was during one of these moments that our relation was finally brought to light, followed by Dante’s sudden withdrawal for a good few weeks. By the time I saw him again, having spent that time consoling myself with Nero’s company and his contracts, it was as if those gentle moments had never happened.

“So, back to the matter at hand,” I shook myself away from those thoughts, I was adamant that Dante would not distract me from the topic further, he had already taken away enough of my concentration that I was forced to speak again, “Am I safe to let Nero know he can stop worrying about his sleep pattern when I head over later?” I looked at Dante expectantly. He rolled his eyes, his opinions on the matter all too clear. Even so, he wouldn’t risk upsetting me. After a brief pause, he relented and agreed to let the kid off the hook.

‘ _Fine, fine, whatever! The kid wants his beauty sleep, let him have it_ ,’ he quipped. Eye rolling must have run in the family, I found myself doing it too.

‘ _Thank you, now, what should we do about this situation then?_ ’ Dante raised an eyebrow, leaning back once more in the chair, rocking slightly, ‘ _About this contract, idiot. Like I say, stakeouts are simply not working. Maybe we should try talking to your client again, there must be something useful she can tell us,_ ’ I began pacing the space in front of the desk. I would have preferred to have sat, my legs were tired, but the state of his office simply did not accommodate such wishes. Dante covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes slowly, buying time before answering carefully.

‘ _I guess you have a point, I wasn’t entirely concentrating on every word she said, if ya catch my drift_ ,’ he winked, I returned it with a withering stare that would have left Trish proud. He shifted uncomfortably before continuing, ‘ _Either way, I’ll see what I can do my end. Maybe try contacting Morrison or something, see if he can get what’s-her-name –_ ‘

‘ _Stacey_ ,’ I interrupted forcefully, ‘ _I thought you would have at least retained that kind of information_ ,’

‘ _Whatever, anyway see if he can get Stacey to come back in. Double check what we know and see if she remembers anything more,_ ’ he put an over-enthusiastic emphasis on the girls name. I nodded in agreement before looking around the office, thinking of anything we may not have covered. Dante had put a lot of responsibility on me with this particular contract, I had always supposed it was his way of trying to bring me further into the business. Before we had met, my job was all I’d needed. After we met, after I had seen all that demon hunting had to offer, nothing else could hold a candle to it. It always amused me that Dante assumed that I just wandered about the world going nowhere in particular back then, the idea of a demon like me holding down a human life just didn’t seem to compute. It also surprised him that demon hunting (or ‘devil hunting’ as he would so fondly remind me) would even interest me, a full demon; he conveniently forgot about Trish whenever he mentioned that.

‘ _Gotta be honest, not sure if this job is even worth it_ ,’ Dante’s notion pulled me away from my own, I looked at him, quizzical. ‘ _It’s barely even paying enough to cover the rent, never mind the money I owe Lady_ ,’ he explained.

‘ _And me_ ,’ I reminded him.

‘ _Yeah, yeah I know. A job’s a job and all that_ ,’ he crossed his arms. I took that as a signal that he was finished with this topic now. I nodded, feeling my cue to leave. I could have happily remained here all day, but my bed was calling me now, far more than ever. I began to walk away from the desk to the door.

_‘Am I free to leave or is there anything you need while I’m here?_ ’ I didn’t entirely expect a response. I turned my head to look at my little brother expectantly as I walked regardless.

‘ _Well now you mention it, I don’t suppose you mind topping up the meters do ya?_ ’ another flick of my wrist and Dante flew out of his chair and slid across the floor. Chuckling, I turned back towards the door to leave.

‘ _I’m going home, sleeping, then for dinner with Nero, Kyrie and Nico. Try not to find a reason to disturb me just because I’m eating good food and you’re stuck with pizza… again,_ ’ I shot at him as I reached the door. I pulled the handle and walked out into the sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith had always been used to the reality of being a demon clinging to the notion of a human life. She had fought most of her life, craving normalcy. As a daughter of Hecate, a witch, she knew her fight would be trying. To find herself as the lost daughter of the Legendary Dark Knight made her fight that much harder. Finally meeting her half-brother Dante threw her into a world she found herself loving more, and a love for a man she could never have foreseen.
> 
> Taking place prior to, during and after the events of Devil May Cry V, this alternate universe provides an insight to a pairing many consider doomed to elimination before it can even begin.

**Chapter II**

In the months since I had become a part of Devil May Cry’s little family, I had also considered it very fortunate that my apartment had been so conveniently situation half-way between Nero’s home and Dante’s shop, even if that distance was still considerably far. Situated on the seventh floor of an eleven-storey building, I had spent years acquiring each apartment neighbouring me. Once I had them, it had been a simple case on joining them all together; and I had always felt considerably smug about this. Especially when anyone came to visit, walking through my door and expecting a tiny flat to find an expansive and open apartment. It took far more money than I probably should have rationally spent, but it was so very worth it.

Abandoning my car in the garage, I begun the final leg of my journey before sleep. I held my keys in my fist, playing with the keyring absentmindedly. While outside was bright, warm and inviting, the corridors leading from the garage to my apartment were far darker, cool and certainly less inviting to outsiders. Whilst that had its own advantages, the feelings of dread created by the building’s atmosphere could sometimes just not be ignored. I looked over my shoulder instinctively every so often.

I turned a corner, ahead of me was the stairway. I really did _not_ trust the elevators, even with the magic I had that could easily prevent the worst from coming to pass. I reached the stairs, looking once more over my shoulder and gripping my keys just a little tighter. The ascent up the stairs wasn’t as hard as it may have been so many years ago, but I still took my time. Doing so allowed me a small peak into the rest of the tenant’s lives; it seemed you could everything from this very stairwell. I passed the first floor, hearing muffled tv’s playing and young children screaming. Families used this floor, toys littered the halls, reminding me just how young they were. The floors and walls were noticeably a fraction cleaner than the rest of the building. I always assumed the mothers kept on top of it; god forbid their child catch something or hurt themselves.

I passed the second floor. Here I would always hear the arguments of the rowdy teens. ‘Their first homes’ was the name I gave to this floor. It was a home for those too young to have truly have their lives together, let alone a family of their own. When I returned home late in the night I would usually find the halls littered with take-out containers, rubbish bags and the discarded clothes of the men’s latest conquests. There were also almost always one or two girls curled up crying, usually missing at least one of their shoes. I paid them little notice. At eleven in the morning, the floor was silent. Everyone was far too hung over to be awake by this hour; even if it was only a weekday.

I paused momentarily on the third floor. There was nothing significant about this floor, it wasn’t filled to the brim with families, nor full of young teenagers desperate to get away from home. In fact, the quality of the whole building began to decline from floor three. The occasional black-market deal for stolen electrics took place some nights, I often heard their hushed voices in my head. If only they knew. Nothing truly despicable, just all the items that could have “fallen off the back of a van, I swear”. The carpets were pulled and fraying where they met the doorframes of each flat. The doorframes themselves were desperately in need of a fresh coat of paint. I often found it amusing how each of the floor seemed to reflect their tenants. I stretched my neck, drawing circles with my head, and then carried on up the stairs.

The fourth floor took a sharp turn for the worse. With lights out, bulbs flickering and dark corners that even my eyes couldn’t reach. I never lingered too long here, not wanting to be caught up in the more questionable areas of law breaking. Drugs were commonplace on this floor, and not just the light stuff. Heroin, almost stereotypically, was a popular choice. Every so often, a tenant would choose to get clean; begin the detox. I would spend endless hours lying awake on those nights, hearing their agonised and incoherent thoughts in my head. Feeling the waves of nausea each time they reached for buckets or a toilet bowl. It was times like those I truly wish I hadn’t invested in telepathy. Needles were rife in the carpets of this floor, with walls covered in graffiti, so carefully I trod whilst walking straight for the next flight of stairs.

I pondered to myself that maybe if those junkies knew someone could hear them at their weakest, that someone actually was there when they need them (willing or not), would that actually help them? It seemed like nine times out of ten the detox never lasted, and each tenant of this floor left in a body bag; more of than not. I shrugged away the thoughts and played with the keys in my hand again. The fifth floor really didn’t warrant a mention in my mind, barely anyone inhabited this floor. Those who did guarded themselves closely, unaware I could see every thought they had; should I so wish. The carpets and walls were at least maintained, but still dirtier than some of the lower floors. The logic of that had never entirely fitted in my mind. Surely the more used floors should be dirtier? 

The sixth floor was just far enough away from the drugs and thievery that a few young, female, humans braved the elevators to live here. They were kind, and often very shy. I made idle conversation with some whenever I crossed their path. Today, Stephanie lounged against the door to her flat, a cigarette in hand. She was young, but her eyes showed experience that many didn’t. Her dark skin complimented her black her that rolled down her back in gentle waves. The look appeared effortless to her, it was a shame that she was just a little too skinny. She’d convinced herself she was fat, that seemed to be a very human thing for them all. Her deep brown eyes met mine and she smiled. It was a smile that reached her eyes, no matter whom she was addressing.

“Hey Lilith, long night?” it wasn’t a question in the traditional sense, more a jape at my expense. The smile never left her face.

“Steph,” I greeted her, “you know me, it’s always a long night!” I made an effort to ensure that a smile could be seen through my words. I was too tired to actually try to smile.

“Anyone interesting this time?” she jabbed, chuckling lightly. I shook my head, lightly exasperated, ‘ _Surely this girl has some sort of social life, she’s gotta tell me something_ ,’ I heard the thoughts distantly in the recesses of my mind, but they were definitely Stephanie’s. It surprised me slightly that she seemed to hold a somewhat genuine interest, nevertheless I shrugged it off and pretended to not have heard.

“Oh yeah, totally bagged myself that elusive Nigerian prince who keeps emailing me. Turns out he did actually want to give me some money. Shame it was only about fifty bucks, I had to turn him down. Spent all night consoling him,” I winked, not that there was any way she would have believed such a tale. Stephanie was considerably cleverer than most humans, and surely even the dimmest of humanity could have seen through that one?

“Didn’t realise the exchange rate had gotten that bad! You should have tracked him down sooner!” she continued the joke, her smile growing brighter. I somehow found the effort to smile, despite my exhaustion. I made a small noise that could have been a snort.

“I know right? Anyways, my bed’s calling me, gotta go. Catch up soon?” I meant that last part sincerely, these girls of the sixth floor weren’t so bad. They also gave me a decent chance to improve what little social skills I had. Stephanie nodded, still smiling brightly before taking one last drag of her cigarette, pulling herself away from the doorframe and putting it out in the ash tray by the door. She waved lightly, before turning on her heels and walking back into her flat, closing the door quietly behind her.

I haphazardly fanned the smoke away from my face. Looking around one more time, I found my gaze inexplicably being drawn to the stairwell down. I could have sworn I had seen the silhouette of someone standing on the second to last step, leaning against the rails. Regardless, no one was there now, the sixth floor stood empty once more. Relaxing, I turned away from Stephanie’s door and proceeded to the last flight of stairs to my apartment. The hall of the seventh floor proved to be in stark contrast to the floors below. I couldn’t speak for the floors above, I seldom ventured there. The carpets were a clean and practical grey, kept meticulously clean by the cleaners I hired a couple of months before. The walls were an uninterested cream colour, no scuffs or marks evident at any level. A single window behind the stairwell allowed for a small amount of natural light to filter through, its frame was also kept unnaturally free from dust or debris.

I could not shake the feeling I was not alone. I became dimly aware that the idea had been somewhere in the back of my head since I had left the garage. I was gripping my keys between my fingers so tightly now that the first signs of the red marks and bruises they would leave were just becoming visible. I refused to glance back again, instead reaching out with my mind, attempting to make contact with anyone, or anything, nearby. I could still hear the faraway thoughts of the building’s tenants, nothing out of the ordinary; so what was this presence I just couldn’t shake?

I reached my front door directly opposite the stairs quickly and quietly, turning the key in the lock, and slipping swiftly inside. I breathed out a breath I realised I had been holding in, the feeling leaving me. I shrugged off my jacket and hung it in its place on the back of the front door. I kicked off my shoes and nudged them under an ornate oak stand covered in all the mail I’d received and couldn’t be bothered to open. Breathing out once more, I made my way out of the entrance hall.

“Aleksi,” I chimed, beaming brightly as I heard the tapping of his claws across the hardwood floor of my living room. Aleksi was a four-year-old wolfhound who stood as tall as my waist. His shaggy grey hair bounced as he trotted towards me, his tail wagging. He was not a common breed, certainly not a breed one might consider a guard dog, but he served his purpose beautifully. He was a perfect, silent, companion who kept both my company and my sanity on lonelier days. He was also an excellent deterrent, if not for his size alone, he had certainly dealt with his fair share of intruders in the short time he had been with me. Aleksi nudged my hip with his nose, sniffing the air around me. I knew he was looking for food.

“Did Carmen not feed you this morning? Silly girl,” I muttered, scratching idly behind his ear. I moved towards the kitchen, ignoring that Aleksi had clearly been using the sofa to sleep on again. All the cushions that were normally so neatly arranged by Carmen, my favourite house keeper, were distributed across the floor and everywhere but the sofa itself. Reaching the kitchen, I opened a small cupboard below the work surface to pull out the dog food. Grabbing a scoop of the dry kibble, I carried it to his bowl across the kitchen and deposited the contents. Now pleased to have been fed, Aleksi left my side to begin on his breakfast. Meanwhile, I walked back to the cupboard to replace the scoop. I moved to the sink and began running the tap, returning to Aleksi’s bowls to grab the water dish. Replacing the water within and returning the bowl to the stand, I yawned. I needed my bed.

On my way out of the kitchen I pulled my phone out of a pocket and glanced at the screen. I groaned as I saw it was now eleven, I would be lucky to get even five hours sleep before needing to get up again. Walking back through the living room, I made a beeline for my bedroom. I kept the door shut whenever I was away. I didn’t mind sharing my bed with a fifty-kilo hound most days, but I didn’t always appreciate coming home to find him splayed out across it and refusing to move by pretending he was asleep. Reaching for the door handle, I hesitated. There was that feeling again, the feeling of not being alone, of the hairs on the back of neck standing on end, of being watched.

‘ _Who’s there? I know someone is, I can sense you_ ,’ speaking out loud would have sent the wrong impression, I decided. Reaching out with my mind would hopefully have let whoever or whatever this was thinking I shouldn’t be toyed with. I waited a few more seconds. ‘ _It’s rude to spy on people, or so I’ve been told. I’m tired, I want to sleep and now I’m getting irritable. Show yourself, now,_ ’ I snapped. Just for a moment, I thought I had imagined it, but that slipped away as a male figure emerged from a shadowy corner of my darkened living room. How had I not noticed that the curtains had been shut until now? I turned my back to the bedroom door to face them. The man walked, no limped, painfully towards me with one arm crossing his body and clutching his side.

Even in his condition, this man stood taller than me. His face was covered by a tattered brown, hooded, shroud that also served to obscure the frame beneath it. Even so, in the dim light around us I could see the outlines of a coat beneath, embroidered along its sleeves with a lighter colour I could not discern. I found my eyes wandering down to the floor, curious to find any clue to the mans identity. Instead all I could see was his worn leather boots, stained with blood and dirt. I brought my gaze back to his face, attempting to meet his eyes. Despite his shroud concealing them, I could feel his eyes meet my own. The faintest sense of recognition passed briefly through my mind, but it wasn’t my own. No, it was his thought, and he recognised me.

“Give me… what belongs… to me,” he forced out between laboured breaths. His voice gravelly, barely above a whisper. His left arm reached towards me, and I met it with a sweep of my own in front and across my body. The air shimmered slightly, and he hesitated before speaking again, “A witch,” he muttered. The man pulled his hand back gingerly, he knew what would happen if he touched the air shimmering in front of me. That was the thing about barriers, they either simply blocked you or they would give you a shock you wouldn’t soon forget. The latter had always been my preference, especially with demons.

“I have no idea what you mean,” I replied, forcing myself to appear disinterested, “I don’t even know who you are. But from the way you react and what you say, I can tell you at least know what I am. So let me warn you, tread very carefully,” I warned.

The man forced himself to straighten up to his full height, he took a slight step towards me. “You must have it… I know it was taken by someone… other than… him,” another faint step.

“I really do not know what you mean, why don’t we start with you telling me who you are? I mean, you’ve done an excellent job of getting past Aleksi, so I would love to know just who can achieve that,” the man still made his way slowly towards me, and I didn’t relent with my barrier. From somewhere behind him, I heard the faint tap of claws on the wooden floors, follow by a deep growl, “Aleksi, stay,” I commanded quickly. The hound took another step before halting in the kitchen doorway.

The man had stopped making demands of me and continued to make his way painfully towards where I stood. I had nowhere to go, I refused to step back and show any sort of worry or fear. Besides, all I would reach was a closed bedroom door. The air of the barrier shimmered subtly as he drew closer. He stood less than two feet from me, I had to admit to myself I was feeling just the faintest touch of intimidation. I reached out to his mind, searching for any sign of what he wanted or who he could be. I found nothing but a wall, to block my advances meant he was no human, they simply couldn’t do that; even Lady could not.

He took one final agonising step closer, a small ray of light illuminated a fraction of his face. In that face, I found a familiar pair of eyes staring down into my own. A sharp intake of breath must have given away my thinking, for he hurriedly stepped back.

“Who I am is no concern of yours, witch,” he snarled, the volume of his voice increasing. His effort to mask the pain he felt clear in his tone.

“Look, I can’t help you if I don’t know what you need. I really can’t help you if you’re gonna insist on talking to me like that,”

“Just… give me… what is mine, you… foolish girl,”

“You know what? I’m done with this now, you need to leave,” I raised my hand and extended it out before me, pushing the barrier closer to him, forcing him to take a step back. Aleksi whined impatiently behind him, another low growl also escaping his jaws. The mans head turned a fraction in response to Aleksi’s behaviour, assessing his situation. He looked back to me, and I could feel his eyes burning from beneath the cloth.

‘ _Leave, you won’t like it much if I have to make you,_ ’ I may not have been able to see into his mind, but I knew he could hear me. Seconds passed like years, before the man shrouded in shadow before me finally turned and made his way towards the front door. To watch him, it was as if every step he took left him in excruciating pain. I refused to take my eyes away from him, convinced that at any moment he would change his mind and turn back. Even in his state, he gave an aura that left me feeling both dread and intrigue. I was convinced that if I lost my focus, even for a second, he would turn and end my existence within the blink of an eye. This conversation of ours had gone in my favour far too easily, for someone who seemed desperate to find something. It must have been important to him, surely?

He reached for the door handle, hesitating once more. He turned back, and I sucked in a shallow breath, steeling myself for any form of attack. “For a daughter… of the Legendary Dark Knight… you share nothing with him,” was all he could say, before turning back to the door. He opened in swiftly and limped out, the door closing behind him. I exhaled the breath I had held sharply and Aleksi bolted for the door. He whined and pawed at the carpet before it. I stood in place for long enough to ensure the man was not coming back, before tentatively making my way to the front door and peering out into the hallway to see for myself. He was nowhere to be seen. I closed the door and clicked the lock.

“What the hell was that all about boy?” I looked down at Aleksi, sat by the door and he returned the look, cocking his head to the side as dogs do. Before long, he stood and walked away, throwing himself down on his bed and letting out a long sigh. Seconds later he was asleep.

Questions ran wild through my head as I reached my bedroom door once more. The man had followed me all the way to my apartment, so why had he given up so easily? What had he been after that he needed so desperately that he had done so? For someone seeming so desperate, surely, he should have pushed me harder for answers? How could he know of my heritage? The questions circled again and again even as I undressed, but I could find no answers. I threw my clothes to the floor and climbed into bed. I pulled out my phone, the screen blinding in the darkness. My eyes adjusted, and I set an alarm. Four hours sleep was all I was getting today it would seem. I pushed the phone under my pillow and rolled over, tucking an arm beneath my head.

One question surface above all others, one that I knew the answer to. It was a question that I didn’t want to acknowledge. The answer seemed so impossible, but yet it was the only one I could give. In a less than a fraction of a second the man had given away one part of him and he knew he could not take it back. In that second, I had been given all the information I needed, yet I still had no clear answer to his identity. The only answer I had sat squarely at the forefront of my mind, even as sleep took me. 

Why had those eyes seemed so familiar? Those pale blue eyes? The answer was easy, I had seen them often enough. Those eyes belonged Dante… and they belonged to Nero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith had always been used to the reality of being a demon clinging to the notion of a human life. She had fought most of her life, craving normalcy. As a daughter of Hecate, a witch, she knew her fight would be trying. To find herself as the lost daughter of the Legendary Dark Knight made her fight that much harder. Finally meeting her half-brother Dante threw her into a world she found herself loving more, and a love for a man she could never have foreseen.
> 
> Taking place prior to, during and after the events of Devil May Cry V, this alternate universe provides an insight to a pairing many consider doomed to elimination before it can even begin.

**Chapter III**

The alarm from my phone was far louder than I needed with so little sleep. Groaning, I rolled towards the noise and pulled my phone from beneath the pillow. The time read four in the afternoon. Switching the shrill noise off, I sat up. Aleksi had already made his way to the foot of the bed, and he raised his head with his tail wagging. I yawned, stretching and left the comfort of my sheets. Making my way to the closet, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Throwing on the first set of clothes to hand, I picked up my phone and left the bedroom.

Walking through the living room, I noted the curtains had now been opened and the cushions of the sofa re-arranged to their usual high standards. Carmen must be here somewhere. As if on cue, the young brunette walked through the kitchen doorway.

“Oh, Miss Lilith, I’m sorry! I didn’t realise you had woken up, I wanted to get everything done before,” Carmen smiled up at me, bowing slightly in greeting. She was short in stature with a thin, willowy frame. I always imagined that even in the tallest heels she owned she would still be inches shorter than myself, and I was just taller than five-and-a-half feet. I returned her smile, seeing her bright hazel eyes light up.

“Don’t worry about it Carmen, the moment you’re done Aleksi will only ruin it again,” I chuckled.

“Believe me miss, I know. How this apartment hasn’t fell down around you by now because of him is beyond me!”

“It’s because for the better part of sixteen hours of the day he’s like that,” I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder towards the bedroom where Aleksi had promptly fell asleep once again.

“Well in that case, I should sing my praises that it’s only this bad!” Carmen giggled lightly.

“I will be out for the remainder of the day, most likely. Will you be ok to see to Aleksi before you go today?” Carmen regarded me with another bright smile.

“Of course miss, I don’t mind at all, enjoy your evening,” at that, she moved towards the bedroom, calling Aleksi’s name softly. I took my leave, slipping on my jacket, grabbing my boots and made for the door. Shutting it carefully behind me, I exhaled abruptly. Once again, I found myself holding my breath. Had the encounter with the stranger truly left me so dazed? I hadn’t supposed so, as a demon myself and devil hunter, situations such as what had transpired were becoming far more routine. Still, I couldn’t shake the recognition he had felt of me. I couldn’t shake the fleeting glance I had been permitted of those eyes I knew so well.

It could have been Dante, wanting to mess with me. No, whilst he was known for his light-hearted jokes and occasional pranks, this had neither been childish nor amusing. It could not have been him. Regardless, the whole scenario had played out with no one harmed, there was nothing I could do at this moment in time. With that view, I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled a number.

“ _You have reached the voicemail of Devil May Cry_ ,” I rolled my eyes, huffing and remembering the electric had been out at the shop. “ _Please leave a message after the tone_ ,” I hung up the phone without speaking, I made a mental note to speak with Dante tomorrow. It was unlikely anything else could happen between now and tomorrow morning. Forcing myself to exhale one last time, I began my descent down the stairs to my car.

Entering the garage, I clicked the key fob, watching the lights of the car flicker. The feeling of being watched had long since passed, leaving the desire to look over my shoulder in the dust. I climbed into the drivers seat, checking the time on the dials and seeing I had somehow dressed and made my way out of the apartment in just fifteen minutes. Impressive, even by my standards. It would take me just over an hour to reach Nero’s home, so long as I didn’t miss the ferry. I shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the garage. The sun still held its place in the sky, but now the pale yellow accompanied by the blue hue of the sky was joined by burnt oranges of the beginning of sunset.

Driving through the city streets to the docks passed in a blur, my thoughts still occupied by the intruder. I didn’t notice the numbers of people passing along the sidewalks begin to dwindle, rushing home to their families. No, my mind could only focus on the way the man had held himself. So clearly in pain, I played the memory over and over, each time I noticed smaller, subtle details. His skin was cracked, not weather-worn or chapped, cracked. Like seeing the dry ground after a summer drought. It had been flaking away, turning to dust in the air around him. The blue of his veins protruding through what little surface of intact skin remained. A disease then, I concluded, he must be dying surely.

I reached the ferry with minutes to spare. I drove up to the parking bay within, removed my keys from the ignition and climbed out. The ferry would only be a short journey, it would have been far easier to just wait with the car, but the smell of the sea air pulled me to the railings along the deck. I looked out at the city, already shrinking into the distance as the ferry departed. I had only called this city home for the last twenty years, though it had changed very little in that time. The silhouettes of the buildings created a picturesque skyline along the horizon. Even if everyone on this ferry knew the dim reality of it’s streets, it was nice to once in a while imagine the potential that could have once been.

As a child, lonely scared and wandering the streets of a strange world, every building had seemed so tall and imposing. Every person that passed by barely spared me a second glance. It had been hard to love any city back then. No, I’d only begun to see them in the light that many consider “home” when the man I called my adoptive father had stood over me. I had curled up in some long-forgotten alleyway, oblivious to the world and caring only about the pit in my stomach. He’d stood there with his frizzy brown hair and thick-rimmed glass, looked down at me and smiled.

He’d offered me his hand and I was too weak to run and hide. He offered me shelter, food and most significantly he offered me safety. What child would say no, demon or no? His name had been Arthur, I liked to credit him with my ersatz humanity. The credit for which could certainly not be left at my adoptive mothers feet. Her claim to the Daughters bloodline was tenuous, having been diluted by generations before her. That had never stopped her from faltering, relapsing into demonic behaviour from time to time.

The city disappeared over the horizon, and behind me the shores of the Fortuna docks began to draw closer out of the haze. I turned away from the rails, moved to the stairway and made my way back to the car. The ferry was surprisingly quiet for the time of day, although I didn’t have much of a basis for comparison. I seldom ventured as far as Fortuna without good reason, the reason usually being to pick up Nero or the occasional visit to Kyrie and the boys. Still, I had expected that everyone would be homeward bound by now.

The ferry docked, and I drove out on to the roads of Fortuna. Years on from the incident with the Order, it was evident the island was still recovering. I didn’t remember much from the incident, I hadn’t known Dante or Nero, so the balance of probability suggested I’d been busy at the office. I only knew of the situation from the news, and later the boys recollected stories. Dante’s version was always heavily embellished, over-dramatic and told like a dramatic reading in a bookshop. He loved telling me about his adventures, as I called them, back when we first met. Nero preferred to use the tales to take shots at Dante, hoping to wound the “old mans” pride.

The majority of the larger buildings still stood with corners crumbling and windows smashed, but largely intact. The wave of emotion that washed over me as I observed them in passing was one of melancholy. It almost like the citizens of Fortuna didn’t want to truly forget the day the world so very nearly crashed down around them. The smaller buildings and houses had been repaired years before, although those by the docks already began to display the degradation caused by the sea surrounding them.

I pulled myself from my musing, these daydreams were becoming far too commonplace in my mind. I readjusted my position in the drivers seat and focussed again in the roads ahead. Perhaps I was finally losing it from all my years of relative solace. Given my headfirst dive back into a rather dysfunctional social grouping, it wasn’t completely unrealistic to believe I actually preferred their company to my own now.

Pulling up to the garage, I could see Nero hovering around the hood of the RV, standing on a step ladder with tools in hand. He surely heard the engine of my car, but he didn’t turn to acknowledge it. Tools were also splayed around his feet with no particularly obvious system as to where they belonged mixed with bottles of various fluids. I had no doubt they were all in use, the RV had certainly seen better days in my eyes. If it wasn’t the fact it was barely running that led me to my belief, it was the rust, dents and scrapes that no one could be forgiven for missing. I was no mechanic, but I often silently considered that the RV just might never make it to the roads. At least, not without some serious help.

That help could currently be found in the form of a pair of bare legs, covered only by the tell-tale leather western boots that came hand-in-hand with my expectations of Nico, poking out from underneath the chassis. I left the car, ducking under the half-open garage door. I nodded to Nero who had finally turned to greet me.

“Well, well, that’s a first. Never seen a van with legs instead of wheels before,” I couldn’t help myself. I winced even at my own comment, it had sounded like something my father would have said.

“Haw haw, funny lady,” Nico didn’t even roll out from underneath, “Bet ya don’t even know the firs’ thing about how to fix this up, do ya?” she retorted.

“You’re the one who asked for my help Nico,” I reminded her spiritedly. Nico rolled out from her spot to look at me, not bothering to sit up.

“Where’s the dog?”

“Oh that’s lovely, I come all this way, no ‘hey Lilith I’m so glad you’re here’,” I mocked her southern drawl, knowing only too well how awful it had sounded. Nero pulled a face, as if to confirm my suspicions of just how awful. ‘ _Like she cares, it’s water off a ducks back to her_ ,’ I didn’t want to say that out loud to him, I knew how it may have sounded. He just shrugged in response and turned back to the hood.

I moved over closer to Nico, standing by her side as she rolled back under the RV. “Aleksi’s at home, I was running late. Didn’t really fancy dragging three-quarters my body weight in dog all the way here,” I responded aloud. Nico didn’t like telepathy, and she was kind enough to me that I respected that. Kyrie was much the same.

“Ah well that sucks, I only wanted ya to come if that mutt came too,”

“You wound me Nico, I’m distraught,” I did my best to sound over-dramatic in my sobs that followed. I could feel Nero’s eyes roll through the back of my head and Nico snickered.

“So Nero, where are the kids?” I glanced over in his direction.

“Up with Kyrie, sorting dinner,” Nero responded dazedly, he was clearly concentrating more on the task at hand in front of him.

“Huh, makes sense. So what do you actually need my help with?” I looked down to Nico’s feet, nudging her gently with my foot.

“S’not a lot you can help with really, just keep me company down here will ya?” I looked to Nero who shrugged before turning away. The boy was really focused today, it was not at all like him to be so quiet. Looking back down at Nico I dropped to the floor and crossed my legs, sitting beside her.

“So what about my company is it you want? Surely by now everyone’s told you how terrible a conversation with me can be?” it was more statement than question, Nero snorted quietly. A lifetime of only conversing with those I knew when absolutely necessary had left my social capabilities seriously lacking.

“Eh, I find it interestin’ that Nero keeps ya around. Y’know, being a demon an’ all,” Nico wasn’t the type to be subtle, I appreciated that, “Him and Kyrie usually prefer your kind dead,” I shifted, leaning against the van.

“I guess meeting Dante first helped,” I responded casually, “he may be an ass, but he’s generally a good judge of character. Most of the time at least,”

“Believe me, that old mans opinions had fuck all to do with it,” Nero interrupted sharply, his face obscured by the hood of the RV.

“Oh really? So what exactly stopped you putting a bullet between my eyes?” I asked, looking down at the floor of the garage.

“Never known someone to make Dante quite so happy and uncomfortable at the same time. I think he’s just happy to have some family round him,” I scoffed at Nero’s response.

“I think that’s the most sincerity I have heard from you, ever,” I laughed.

“It makes me sick,” Nico added. “Hey Lilith, pass that wrench will ya? No, not that, yes that one!” I slid the tool beneath the van to her.

“Well, that and you’re the one person who can shut his fat mouth up,” Nero snarked, I ignored him whilst glancing at the time on my phone. It was nearly quarter to six. For a few short minutes, nothing was said. I leaned back against the RV, listening to the sounds of metal scraping as Nico and Nero worked quietly on into the afternoon. It didn’t last long.

“Why do I feel like your pet mechanic?” Nico sighed, her feet tapping against the concrete floor. She flicked the ash from her cigarette. I hadn’t even noticed she’d lit one, “Don’t get used to it,” Nero brought his head out from under the hood, leaning slightly to see Nico and me.

“Nico, I showed you those order docs. So you still owe me, remember?” Nero sounded like a parent reminding their kid to do their homework whilst waving a wrench around. I chuckled lightly, earning a sharp knee to the ribs from Nico. I leaned down to look under the van to see her smirking. ‘Ow’ I mouthed at her, and the smirk only grew. From somewhere within the house. Kyries voice rang out.

“Hey you two, dinner’s ready!” I pushed myself from the floor and stood, stretching.

“Did you forget to mention I was coming to her, Nico?” I asked, teasing, as Nero shouted a response. I only received a grunt from Nico. I turned to Nero as he gave the RV a nudge with his foot, addressing us both.

“Why don’t you guys go ahead? I’m gonna finish up here,” it came out as more of an instruction than a request. Nico rolled out from under the RV, sighing loudly, her cigarette still in hand. Either she was the slowest smoker in the world, or she was storing them somewhere in the metal framework. I wasn’t entirely sure which was more likely.

“I’ll try to save you some… not,” she stood, chucking her tools to the ground carelessly. Before turning to the house she glanced my way, motioning for me to follow.

“Ah, you go on ahead Nico, let Kyrie know I’m here,” I looked over to Nero, “I’ll help Nero finish up, can’t leave him alone after all. He might break something,” Nero shook his head, ignoring my jab, Nico just laughed heartily.

“More for me then! Suckers,” she walked away. After she had disappeared from view, I made my way to Neros right-hand side, leaning against the RV.

‘ _You know, it’s rare we actually get to do this,_ ’ I pondered. Nero sighed, debating whether to actually try responding they way I had hoped, before speaking out.

“Do what?” he asked.

‘ _Oh come off it Nero, you exactly what I mean_ ,’ I turned to lean over the hood, having to tiptoe to see what he was working on, ‘ _we never get to just, you know, hang out, we always end up talking shop,_ ’

“It would help if you actually talked once in a while,” Nero muttered.

‘ _Tough, this is how I got by years before I met you. You didn’t seem to mind when I was yours and Dantes personal walking radio,_ ’ he cracked a smile, ‘ _finally!_ ’ I laughed.

“Whatever, do us a favour will you?” I looked up at him expectantly, “there’s a can of oil on that shelf over there, go grab it will ya?” he waved his hand in the general direction of where he had meant as I shuffled behind the RV towards the shelf. It turned out there were about five different cans of oil, I shook my head smiling.

‘ _Hey idiot, there’s about five types over here,_ ’ there was no response, ‘ _Nero?_ ’ he was ignoring me then. I grabbed a small can with a red label and squeezed back through between the RV and the wall in time to hear Nero talking with someone. He’d come down from the step ladder, crouched down and replacing the wrench in the tool box.

“Well, you’re in luck pal, ‘cause food’s ready and Kyrie always makes too much,” there was a figure casting a long shadow standing at the open garage door. They were dressed in a tattered, brown, hooded shawl. In the dim light, I could make out the outline of the coat sleeves below. It was him again. I moved cautiously towards Nero.

‘ _Nero, stop. This guy’s not safe,_ ’ he ignored me. The man limped agonisingly closer to Nero. If he knew I was there, he clearly didn’t care.

“Hope you like loud talkers, too, ‘cause we got a pair of those upstairs. If you prefer the quiet, you might stand a better chance with her,” Nero continued, standing and turning to face the stranger as he waved a hand in my direction.

‘ _Nero!_ ’ I called, finally it seemed he was listening. Neros eyes narrowed as he scanned over the stranger. It was only at that point I noticed Neros right arm glowing and electric blue. Nero hadn’t noticed yet.

“You see something you like?” Nero regarded the man with suspicion now, tearing his eyes away hesitantly to look down at his arm, “What the hell?” I briefly wondered if some sort of sensation accompanied the blue light, but I quickly tossed the idle thought away. So, this stranger wasn’t human, I realised.

Looking back at the man, Nero seethed. “You a demon?” was all he could ask. I could feel the confusion surface in his mind, I reached for Nero slowly. I placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke aloud.

“Nero, calm. We can deal with this-” I never finished my sentence. Kyries voiced rang out from the house and through the garage, momentarily distracting both Nero and I.

“Nero, the food’s getting cold. What’s goi-”

“Kyrie! Get back inside, now!” Nero cried, but it was too late. That split-second distraction as we both turned towards Kyries voice was all the stranger had needed. The man grabbed Nero by his right arm, far quicker than I could have anticipated. Lifting   
Nero by his arm, he threw him with bone-shattering force into a wall.

“Nero!” I screamed, running towards him as he rolled away from the boxes and dust that had collapsed around him. My attention focused entirely on Nero as he wheezed, but it was far worse. Blood began to pool. Realising what had happened I looked up to the stranger and, sure enough, in his hand was Neros right arm. It had been severed at the elbow. “Shit!” the loss of his arm hadn’t registered with Nero as the stranger spoke. Neros face was a mixture of a grimace and anger.

“I’m taking this back,” the man struggled out. It was then the realisation set in, followed by shock. Blood sprayed from the arteries, Nero began to collapse to the floor and I hurriedly summoned a flame to my hand, I was shaking. Nero cried out in agony. I pressed the flame to his severed arm, trying to cauterise the blood vessels. The bleeding slowed, but it didn’t stop.

A flash of light behind me and I turned to see Neros arm was gone and in its place was a sword. The strange man doubled over, coughing and struggling to breathe. “I’m running out of time…” he spluttered, but I didn’t care. I only cared about Nero, in shock and bleeding out on the floor. I was vaguely aware of the stranger opening a portal, he couldn’t do that before.

“Wait! Wait!” Nero growled, briefly forgetting his shock. He began trying to make his way towards the man in the tattered shawl. It didn’t take much for me to restrain him, a feat I was fairly certain I shouldn’t be able to do. The stranger stepped through the portal and it closed behind him, it all happened out of focus.

“Nero for love of- stop!” I screeched, “Nero please, you’re hurt, stop!” I kept trying to stop the bleeding.

“Nero!” came Kyries strangled cry as she ran into the garage, followed closely by Nico.

“I leave you alone for two minutes, what the hell happened?!” Nico roared. I just kept holding onto Neros shoulders, he was still reaching out to the spot where the man had been.

‘ _Nero, you need to sleep now,_ ’ I soothed. A wave washed from my hands and rippled across his body. Seconds later, Nero lay unconscious.

“We need to get him to a hospital. Now!” the words came from Nico, and I wordlessly lifted Neros arm, attempting again to stop the bleeding. Finally, it stopped. Nico pulled out her phone and Kyrie was crying. I stood up, leaving Nico on the floor with Nero and pulled Kyrie close in a hug. She continued sobbing and I just stood there, holding her and soothing her.

“Please be okay Nero,” I mouthed, wordlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to thank anyone reading this. This story will be slow-going, especially with romance as it is not the primary focus.
> 
> I very rarely pick up my author's pen, so to speak, of late. All I ask is for fair judgment.
> 
> Jordan Ellie x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith had always been used to the reality of being a demon clinging to the notion of a human life. She had fought most of her life, craving normalcy. As a daughter of Hecate, a witch, she knew her fight would be trying. To find herself as the lost daughter of the Legendary Dark Knight made her fight that much harder. Finally meeting her half-brother Dante threw her into a world she found herself loving more, and a love for a man she could never have foreseen.
> 
> Taking place prior to, during and after the events of Devil May Cry V, this alternate universe provides an insight to a pairing many consider doomed to elimination before it can even begin.

**Chapter IV**

Back and forth I paced along the corridors of the hospital ward. Alone, I was consumed by my thoughts and worries. It had been just over twelve hours since we had brought Nero here and just over three hours since he’d come out of the operating theatre. Kyrie had not left his room since and had been awake all night, despite both Nicos and my pleas for her to go home and rest. As such, Nico had left hours before, promising to care for the boys until Kyrie felt ready to go home again. Kyrie had insisted she would only do so once Nero woke up. It didn’t look like that would be any time soon.

I became dimly aware of a presence walking up from behind me and I turned to face them, my eyes being pulled back into focus. A man came into view as I turned. He was middle aged and wearing the hallmark white coat of a doctor. His expression was grim with his lips pulled into a tight line, the eyes behind his glasses laced with concern. I prodded at the edges of his mind with my own. ‘ _Why is she even still here?_ ’ he thought, ‘ _The girlfriend’s in there so who even is she?_ ’ clearly the man before me thought little of concerned visitors.

“Miss?” he started, before I interrupted him brusquely.

“How is my cousin?” I stared the doctor down, hoping he had missed the hesitation in my voice before choosing the term ‘cousin’. It was unlikely he would believe any other, no matter how true, relation. In that moment, being a friend just hadn’t seemed… important enough.

“There was a lot of blood loss, he’s lucky to be alive,” the doctor sighed, he seemed to think he had more important places to be. I didn’t even have to try to read his mind for that, it broadcasted out like a siren, “We’ve managed to recover what we can, but the arm has had to be amputated just below the humerus. He’s stable for now,” he finished, unsubtly glancing at the watch on his coat pocket.

“Had to be? There was nothing left to amputate! The arm was fucking ripped off!” I started, anger bubbling just below the surface.

“Excuse me miss-” he started, but I cut him off.

“No, excuse me, I didn’t realise my cousin was less important than anything else going on in this hospital right now. So, if you could kindly stop glancing at your bloody watch every five seconds that would be great,” I smiled, forcing myself to be as calm as my nature allowed. It didn’t matter, as I clearly hadn’t caught myself in time, I saw the reflection of my eyes flashing yellow in his glasses. The doctor took a step back.

“I’m sorry miss,” he spluttered, clearing his throat, “you cousin will be alright, but for now, he’s comatose. There’s no telling when he’ll wake up, it could be tomorrow, it could be next year,” he cast his eyes to the floor, unwilling to meet mine.

“Thank you, now if you don’t mind, I actually have somewhere to be. Conveniently, it’s the same room as my cousin,” I didn’t allow the doctor a chance to respond as I shoved past him, walking towards the waiting room outside Neros room. I refused to allow myself to feel bad for my actions towards the doctor. I reserved those feelings for myself. Nero was hurt and I knew it could only be my fault. The man in the shroud had come to me first, it was only logical in hindsight that Dante or Nero would have been next on the list. The further down that list the man had got, the less patience he clearly had.

As I walked further along the corridor towards the room Nero occupied, the stronger the emotions of worry and grief became, but they were not my own. Kyries thoughts washed over me like turbulent waves, longing for somewhere to crash against. She was a strong girl, I could tell she wouldn’t be showing any of these feelings upon her face as I approached the doorway. That façade would never fool me, and Kyrie knew that. That knowledge was why, when I finally tapped against the door frame gently, she turned to look at me from her seat and began to cry.

Demon nature meant that it had taken me a long time to learn how to handle crying humans, even now I still made mistakes. However, in this moment, I strode across the room to where Kyrie sat and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She shook within my arms as her breathing became unsteady, tears continuing to roll down her flushed cheeks. We stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Kyrie pulled away from my reach gently to look at me whilst wiping tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled uncertainly.

“What did the doctors say?” Kyrie asked, fighting a sob, making her voice sound strangled. It was a sound that would have hurt the hearts of a fellow human. I often wondered how that would feel, today was not the time for that.

“They’ve said he’s stable, but they don’t know when he’ll wake up,” I replied, making sure to keep a gentle arm around her reassuringly, “it could be any moment now, or it could be a lot longer,” I continued.

“Did they mean that?” I knew what she was implying, asking whether I had read the doctors mind. I chose not to let her know the doctor hadn’t really seemed to care much. I assumed that was not the information humans would want.

“Yes, they’re planning to keep monitoring him. Aside from his arm, he seems to be doing well, they’ll keep an eye out for infection and monitor all the necessary signs. Kyrie, even they can’t predict when he’ll wake. Kyrie, you should go home, get some rest,” even before I had finished speaking, Kyrie was shaking her head violently.

“No, no way. I’m not leaving here, not until he’s ok,”

“Kyrie, he’s as ok as he’s going to be for now. The boys will be missing you,” Kyrie looked over to Nero, I had tried not to look myself until then. He lay limp in the bed, his eyes closed as if he were asleep. His skin looked waxy and pale, a small sheen of sweat across his brow. I forced myself to look down at his right arm resting by his side. Already the bandages wrapped around it were bloodied at the stump the surgeons had created.

“Can you hear anything?” Kyrie looked back over to me, her eyes pleading. Breathing in, I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds no one else could hear. I tuned out all the chatter of faraway minds, reaching out and searching for Nero. I felt his presence, though it was distant, as if at the end of a tunnel. I opened my eyes and gave sad smile.

“He’s there Kyrie, don’t worry. I just can’t reach him yet,” Kyries shoulders sagged, “it’s normal, I promise. He’ll still be recovering mentally, trauma effects all of our bodies. Our mind and souls are no exception,” I tried to be comforting, but even I struggled to be convinced. A little over half a century of practice at being human still wasn’t enough, apparently. I softly removed the arm I had left wrapped around Kyrie and stood next to her chair.

“I can’t leave him,” Kyrie whispered tenderly. 

“I know,” I sighed dejectedly, “at least promise me that you will go home soon, please? You need sleep, and the boys need you too. Nico can’t care for them forever,” I took one last look at Nero before turning for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Home, I need a shower,” Kyrie opened her mouth to speak, “don’t worry, I don’t plan on forgetting any of last night. I promise I’ll look into it,” she nodded despondently, returning to watching Nero as I turned and walked back into the corridor.

It was still early morning and the corridors of the hospital were still relatively empty as I moved through them towards the exit. The background sounds of the wards around me had faded out as I retreated further and further into my thoughts, now I had finally been granted the opportunity to do so. I could begrudgingly admit that I had no idea as to where to progress from here, despite my promise to Kyrie. The only person who could potentially help me sat miles away in his office, most likely asleep in his chair.

No, I thought to myself, I shouldn’t get him involved. But wasn’t this exactly the kind of job within his description? Was this a job? Nero had certainly seemed to think the man had been a demon, right before it all went to hell. He hadn’t looked like a demon, but then again, I was not the one to judge. For all intents and purposes, I looked human too. So what to do, I wondered. Only then did I allow myself to remember, now all was calm, that the man had had those pale blue eyes. 

Dantes eyes. Neros eyes. But how? I sighed wearily. I wouldn’t find an answer now. As my body fought to stay upright. I passed the reception desk and continued towards the exit, passing a clock. It was seven in the morning, and I now hadn’t slept in nearly fifteen hours. Even demons need to sleep. I could barely remember how I’d managed to get to the hospital in the first place. Reaching the automatic doors of the exit I hovered briefly, patting the pockets of my jacket. My car keys rattled from somewhere within alongside my phone. Satisfied, I exhaled in relief and carried on towards the doors.

As the glass slid open, I caught a glimpse of my reflection and paled. I was covered from my torso down to my boots in blood. Neros blood, a voice echoed in the recesses of my mind. I pushed the voice aside as I made my way to my car, clicking the fob constantly as it occurred to me that I was not entirely sure where I had parked. Hopefully I will see its lights flash soon, I thought dazedly. I kept my eyes to the floor, only occasionally looking up to check for the tell-tale flash. The sun had begun to filter through the morning clouds and the parking lot grew steadily lighter as I finally locked eyes on my car… as well as the man leaning on its hood.

Clad from head-to-toe in black, the young man before me appeared to have not noticed my arrival as he remained fixed on the ornate and leather-bound book he held open in one hand. Assessing him slowly, his most prominent feature by far were the tattoos that spanned length of his arms in sleeves and joining across his chest and stomach. The long leather coat he wore bared no sleeves, leaving the intricate designs open to appraisal. Interestingly, the ink did not cover his face, the skin contrastingly pale by comparison to his lean frame. His hair matched fittingly with his wardrobe in its jet-black opacity, reaching just below his chin in length. It was obvious that despite his initial impression, the man was prideful in his appearance.

I cleared my throat as I approached the driver’s door and his book snapped shut. He slowly raised from his leaning position against my car before turning to face me. His languid movements suggested urgency was not a trait he possessed. I reached out to his mind, scanning for any possible threat but found nothing. I faced a barrier, a wall protecting his thoughts. So, he knows what I can do, I considered. It was that, or he was a naturally guarded person, I reminded myself. It was only as he faced me entirely that I realised that he held, in his right hand, an ornately decorated black cane. I decided to wait a while longer before committing to the notion he would not be able to catch me should I have chosen to bolt.

“Something I can help you with?” I said, exhaustion evident in my voice. Surely demons should not be able to get this tired, I sighed internally. The stranger looked down to meet my eyes. Dark green eyes, I noted absent-mindedly.

“Perhaps, I am looking for a demon, she goes by the name of Lilith,” he stated, “Am I to assume I have found her?” his voice was quiet, with a gravelly aspect to it. He exuded control in his mannerisms.

“You have, but that tells me nothing of you or why you could require my help,” I unlocked my car door, throwing my jacket across to the passenger seat.

“A little bird told me you know the Legendary Devil Hunter, Dante,” he continued, I noticed his eyes travel downwards briefly, evaluating what he saw of my bloodied appearance. He chose not to mention it.

“That little bird should keep their beak shut,” I replied shortly, leaning on the drivers door frame of the car.

“Hey! Who you callin’ little toots?” a raspy, nasal voice called out indignantly. The tattoos across the young mans body seeming evaporated from his skin, forming smoke, before finally settling in the form of a large dark bird settling onto his shoulder. I was ashamed to admit; the entire spectacle had taken me entirely by surprise. “Huh, cat got ya tongue?” the bird jeered.

The man swatted the bird away, “Apologies, Griffon often has trouble knowing when he should be neither seen nor heard,” he chuckled, “My name is V, my dear. I merely seek Dante for aid in a matter I believe he will find both most interesting and important,” I snorted in response.

“You clearly don’t know the man that well to assume that. What makes you think I would help you?” I asked inquisitively, “You ambush me outside of a hospital, how could you even know I would be here? Better yet, if you know this much about me, what made you believe confronting me like so was even a good idea? Am I not dangerous?” there was a trace of mockery to my voice, but I was too tired to care. It had now been sixteen hours since I had slept, according to the clock on my dashboard which I had leaned in briefly to check.

“Oh, I am entirely sure that you are, Lilith,” he responded carefully, Griffon had moved away to rest on the roof of my car, “however, I feel needs must in the situation I find myself,” V finished. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, mentally reprimanding myself shortly after. No, I thought, that feeling is too human to allow.

V chuckled lightly, “Care to share this situation with me?” I queried, “I am hardly going to allow some stranger become privy to private information such as my… Dantes location without some exchange,” I refrained from saying ‘brother’. It wasn’t something he needed to know.

“Only that a demon is coming, promising the resurrection of someone he will be inclined to meet again,”

“Cryptic,” I chided.

“So, will you assist?” he asked politely, ignoring my veiled request for further information. I looked around us, people had begun to emerge from building around us. Whilst their attention was not with us, I was not about to divulge information aloud. No, V would simply have to have a crash-course in telepathy, I decided.

‘ _Can you hear me?_ ’ surprise registered briefly in his eyes, he opened his mouth, ‘ _No, don’t speak, just nod,_ ’ I interrupted. He settled back slightly, leaning against his cane, giving the slightest nod of acknowledgement.

“Woah, so the broad isn’t just a pretty face!” Griffon squawked. I shot him a look of contempt, prompting the bird to shuffle back from where he sat so close on my car roof. So the bird was linked to him, as if the sudden absence of tattoos from V’s body hadn’t already confirmed that, I assured myself.

‘ _Good, now, it is not my place to take you directly to Dante. Somebody else has that honour_ ,’ a faint smile graced V’s lips at my emphasis on the final word. I couldn’t help but return the gesture, despite myself, ‘ _His name is Morrison, J.D. Morrison. He will take you to Dante, if he thinks it’s worth the time and money_ ,’ V nodded slowly, processing the information. I found myself mildly surprised by how clearly he had understood me. It had taken Dante at least a week, Nero even longer, and yet this boy before me had barely required any concentration for the task.

‘ _So… I_ ,’ he thought slowly, agonising over every word. Griffon twitched, beginning to preen his feathers, ‘ _find him where?_ ’ V kept his sentences short and to the point. New to telepathy or no, V was a quick learner.

‘ _You are full of mystery and surprises, aren’t you? You can find him at Grue’s Cellar, it’s bar,_ ’ V nodded, grunting a thank you. He stood taller, taking weight from his cane before turning on his heels to leave the parking lot.

‘Is that it? No goodbye?’ I called after him, feigning unhappiness. He simply kept walking, but Griffon stirred beside me.

“I wouldn’t worry too much babe, I have a feeling we’ll see ya again,” he chirped gruffly. With a large flap of his wings, Griffon took off, flying closely behind V’s retreating figure. Exhaling loudly, I fell into the drivers seat, slamming the door behind me. I held my head low as I collected my thoughts.

Why was this all escalating so fucking suddenly? It was the last thought I had before jamming my keys in the ignition and driving for home.


End file.
